


Love and a boy

by Ba11oonBobm



Category: NCT (Band), johnjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ba11oonBobm/pseuds/Ba11oonBobm
Summary: “其实在玹看起来对我好像没有奇怪的胜负欲。”
Kudos: 4





	Love and a boy

Love and a boy

徐英浩×郑在玹

*请勿上升真人

01.

郑在玹游泳的时候有点心不在焉。

昨晚，郑在玹要求跟徐英浩一起留在迈阿密的时候，经纪人没有很快拒绝他，视线在他和徐英浩之间来来回回，最后皱着眉跟徐英浩点点头算是同意了。是有理由的，徐英浩想在迈阿密留一天然后回芝加哥看看，郑在玹则是单纯想为某些事情得到一个结果。

“在玹为什么会想跟我一起留在美国呢？”徐英浩帮忙接过郑在玹手上的行李箱往柜子里放，“不是说巡演前签了演员合同，早早回去看剧本不是更好吗？”

郑在玹解释说：“剧本回去再看也不迟，是因为有一些事情要和哥处理才留下来的。”

按理说徐英浩要接着问是什么事情，话题才好继续下去，可郑在玹正抬头看着他，眼神有点波动，却又尽力表现得自然。徐英浩有预感到什么，他误以为是郑在玹有什么不太好开口的事情，于是友善地转移话题说，这么晚了会饿吗？要不要叫下客房服务？其实他们认识这么长时间，郑在玹是不太会交流的性格，明明有一张很好沟通的相貌，却意外地有点踌躇，作为练习生的那几年，连一首歌都不太好意思分享给徐英浩。

午后的迈阿密海滩很漂亮，沾在脚上的沙粒在阳光下居然是浅金色的，祖母绿的海水一层一层地拍打过来，空气里漫着咸咸的海腥味。郑在玹游得很远，回到岸上就开始寻找徐英浩的身影：沙滩上的蓝色遮阳伞下，徐英浩跟他穿着一样的白T，袖子卷到肩膀上，露出的手臂线条很流畅，脸被挡在一副宽墨镜下，远远看过去，郑在玹根本感知不到徐英浩的情绪，整个人跟周围火热的氛围很剥离，但是又充满了随意的自在。

这种时候郑在玹的心不在焉又消失了，好像是因为游得很痛快，又好像因为站在那里的徐英浩很安定，他喊着Johnny跑了过来。徐英浩朝他看过去，跟昨晚的郑在玹不一样，一无愁绪的样子，很年轻很开怀地向自己跑来。他举起相机，年轻男孩就捋着湿漉漉的刘海对他笑，笑容也水汽淋淋的，走近的时候笑容里忽然变得有点得逞，男孩张开手臂抱住了他。

拥抱的瞬间郑在玹才后知后觉地意识到这个动作的逾矩，可他带着某种还没说出口的私心，想重新抓住昨晚徐英浩没有让他说出口的机会，紧紧收了一下手臂，听到对方沉稳的心跳，然后徐英浩轻轻拍他的手臂，笑着说哎呀哎呀，水都沾到我身上了。

郑在玹稍稍退后，徐英浩并不会因为他的举动而生气，但是他仍然因为自己的逾越而心惊，可徐英浩没躲，只是笑，有点宽恕的意味，他看着徐英浩摘下墨镜，眼神镇静，很内敛，内敛得缺少情绪符号，看起来还是一贯的温和，郑在玹接受着这种目光，感受到一种怪异的温柔，但他很清楚地知道，他又一次失去了机会。

郑在玹不算是能够遇到机会的人，他顶着从小到大都为人赞叹的面孔，去面试演员的时候，公司员工告诉他：“先做练习生吧，做爱豆也是可以演戏的，演技可以再那之后慢慢学习。”当时已经很晚了，郑在玹晚自习下课才有时间确认公司录取的通知，他被经纪人领着熟悉公司，经纪人推开某扇地下练习室的门，他才第一次看见徐英浩。是徐英浩做练习生的第二年，刚刚学会劈叉，正借口拉伸趴在地上睡觉，开门的动静让他惊醒，撑着手臂慢慢坐起来。郑在玹看着这个眼窝很深，面孔很冷酷的前辈，起身的动作好像某种苏醒的猫科动物，结果对方在看见他的瞬间，又热情地笑起来，嘴巴是一个M的形状。

过程挺曲折的，从爱豆练习生变成乐队，徐英浩如愿以偿地成为键盘手。郑在玹想过自己什么时候能成为演员，但不管是作为爱豆还是乐队主唱，他也并不排斥，好像很难找到最想做的事情，偶尔会觉得迷茫，会跟看起来很靠谱的徐英浩聊天，徐英浩听了他的话就沉默一会儿，不太爱拆分他的密码，只捏捏他的脸颊，“在玹长大的话会找到想做的事情的，不用太担心。”

那个时候还背着升学负担的郑在玹，晚上会在练习室的椅子上补作业，困了会把脸枕在坐垫上睡觉。他迷迷糊糊醒来，会看见徐英浩情绪高涨地向他张开双臂，不知道是这哪里看见的挑战视频，大叫着“接住我！”然后稳稳地给郑在玹一个拥抱。那时的在玹就会露出不太好意思的笑容，摸摸鼻尖低下头去。

可那样的在玹，开始有意无意地对徐英浩表达某种暗示，可能从练习生的时候被徐英浩捏捏脸颊的时候，可能从在节目里说徐英浩给的拥抱“like Christmas”开始，可能是要和徐英浩一起留在美国开始。

也可能是现在。

22岁的郑在玹第一次来美国的酒吧，以前来美国，因为郑在玹的年纪没法喝酒，所以这次郑在玹拜托徐英浩和他一起去了酒吧。郑在玹说来这种地方就该喝长相华丽的鸡尾酒，“哥看过那种电影吧，”他咬着橄榄对徐英浩笑，借着不多不少的酒意，“我很想在那种地方唱歌来着，跳舞也不错，毕竟我都还挺擅长。”

徐英浩看他酒窝里的笑意，问他要不要尝一点新的味道，又转头去吧台的调酒师讲话，郑在玹这才静静地说，要是我再小一点，或者在以前早点意识到，我肯定会像孩子一样哭喊着，请哥给我一点爱。

就是现在。徐英浩想着，在暗沉的灯光下端详郑在玹，对方抿着嘴唇笑，做出开玩笑的表情，有可爱的酒窝，但是目光并不平静，蠢蠢欲动的，目的不是为了得到，而是权衡后的决定，好像再不说出口又会失去一些主动权一样。

徐英浩问他：“在玹昨天说想和我解决的事情是这件事吧。”

“嗯，”郑在玹点点头，喉头滚动，这才擦掉了笑容，“只是告诉哥而已。”

徐英浩这个时候眯起眼睛，好像被酒吧暗沉的灯光刺到了一样，他想起下午朝他跑过来的郑在玹，衣服都湿透了，若隐若现的两对锁骨匀称漂亮。一瞬间好像很刺痛，不是眼睛，是心里的一些地方，徐英浩几乎是收到某种打击，作为年长的一方，他笑了笑，用游刃有余的假象说，那可要谢谢在玹。

02.

后天的行程是去芝加哥，徐英浩罕见地紧张起来，他好久没有回过家，但是踩到家门的草坪又得到了慰藉。郑在玹正旁边撞他肩膀，起哄地让他拥抱妈妈。

徐英浩离开芝加哥的时候，只是某天放学回家跟妈妈讲自己不学钢琴了，也不再打排球了，要去做键盘手。妈妈那天做了泡菜排骨汤，把整个锅都端上桌，看都没看他一眼，说那你就去试试。他好多年回来的这一天，妈妈重新做了泡菜排骨汤，抱住他的腰说我的爱Johnna。

郑在玹坐在桌子的另一边，吃到韩餐就开心起来，脸颊鼓鼓的，他捕捉到这个爱称，很小声地问到：“johnna？”徐英浩隔着桌子和他对视，他们都选择性地遗忘了那个晚上。

但郑在玹不太甘心，说只是想让哥知道这句话是在说谎，他看着徐英浩，就想得到徐英浩。

这种想法是什么时候开始的？郑在玹也不太清楚，好像他总生活在比起自己年纪更加年长的环境里，他看见徐英浩游刃有余的样子，不说羡慕也是假的，他以前写日记，写可不可以成为哥那样的人，熟练地使用法压壶，沉稳地跟经纪人对话。

但是第一次意识到这种羡慕并不纯粹的时候，是徐英浩来接过郑在玹下晚自习，开着很酷的红色吉普，停在他面前的同时摇下了车窗。陪他等待的同学问他，那是你亲哥哥吗？可够帅的，大你很多岁吗？郑在玹这才意识到，徐英浩也不是一直以来就像现在这样游刃有余的吧，在成为现在的样子之前，英浩哥也会像自己一样吗？

后来日记本被补上了新的话：但是喜欢玩偶的英浩哥离我好像更近一点，给我拥抱的英浩哥却那么远呢？

徐英浩单方面结束了这个对视，他满腹心思地移开视线，躲到楼上去，他不是对情感过分坦诚的人，所以也会想躲开母亲的拥抱和郑在玹欲言又止的目光。

自从海滩上的男孩冲击了他心里的某个部分后，他总是看到郑在玹过去的样子。练习生的时候，在玹来的晚了一点，所以总在深夜苦练基础，一回到白天又是那个很有天赋的孩子。那个时候他还没有肩膀的肌肉，黑体恤下两筒窄窄的肩膀，衣服挂起来飘飘荡荡的。晚上趴在地板上补课业的在玹，下巴垫在手背上，刘海长长地戳到睫毛，他揉眼睛的时候会不自觉地撅一点嘴。

门口的脚步打断了徐英浩的思考，他忽然放松下来，侧身对郑在玹招手，让对走进自己以前的房间。他们两个撑着阳台的扶手，下面是绿茵茵的草坪，稍微往上看一点，是傍晚阴暗的芝加哥天空。郑在玹享受着还算温和的风，听见徐英浩说：“在玹愿意再谈谈吗？”

“谈什么？”郑在玹这个时候开始装傻，他不太想破坏这时候的氛围。

徐英浩又笑起来，肩头好像浮着一层松软的东西，徐英浩总被误解看起来很疲倦，不知道是不是深眼窝，还是略显狭长的眼睛，不笑的时候总会显得有些无精打采的冷漠。

他盯着楼下的草坪，用回忆的口吻说：“我小时候有一次很坏，想要新的雪橇板，就故意把家里的塑料垃圾桶盖拿出来滑雪，然后把盖子坐碎了。妈妈很生气，但还是给我买了新的雪橇板。”

郑在玹跟着笑起来，肩膀耸动，“哥原来也会有这种过去。”作为某种回馈，他抓了抓头发，又把刘海都捋上去，“我小时候好像一直很乖，就连住宿舍也要给妈妈写信。”

“因为在选以前就很听话，所以即使心里想要也不会直白地说出来吗？”

“其实在玹看起来对我好像没有奇怪的胜负欲。”

郑在玹深深地呼吸着，心里有种情绪膨胀起来，很心酸，可又不知道说什么，坠得心沉沉的。气氛是被彻底破坏了，郑在玹忽然有点委屈，像踩上了逼仄的坡路而不得不前行，他挤着笑容问，“那哥觉得会是什么呢？我应该做什么哥才会确认我的心意？如果我直白地说出来，哥又会接受吗？”

徐英浩没料到这一串反问，这些问题他都回答不了，却觉得莫名释然，心里的冲击忽然有了着落，他先总有一点愧疚，害怕自己造成了某些局面或者误解。可郑在玹嘴里说着和做的不同，说着要爱，做的确实给予，徐英浩才发觉或许在玹是想给他一些自己的东西。

天色已经暗了下去，徐英浩伸手拧开阳台的灯。郑在玹盯着他沉默的侧脸，突出流畅的眉骨，因为没什么表情而稍显冷漠的眼睛，睫毛很轻地颤动着，上翘的嘴唇也紧抿着。

徐英浩在思考我，郑在玹这么想着，很冲动地要说一句话，他走上那个陡峭的悬崖，胸膛起伏着，要找一个方式来确认，他问，可以跟哥做吗？

徐英浩低头看他，明明没有差多少身高，但郑在玹错觉徐英浩好像站在某个阶梯上低头看他，带着那种一贯的目光，让他感受到一种怪异的温柔。

徐英浩看着灯光在他脸上印下毛绒绒的不规则光斑，轻声说，如果在玹想的话。

03.

回到首尔，郑在玹以为乐队要进入一段休息时间，他开投入精力去准备演戏。开拍前一天，他想来想去，还是把徐英浩约出来喝咖啡。他咬着苹果给徐英浩打了电话，含糊含糊地喊着哥，你准备出发了没？我们直接在咖啡厅见吧。

徐英浩听着郑在玹含含糊糊的声音，感觉很黏，明明已经是低沉的成熟声线了，说话仍然可以黏黏糊糊的。他想到那天夜里，郑在玹埋在枕头里，也用这种黏糊糊的声音要求徐英浩把他翻过来。他们面对面，徐英浩感觉自己鬓角的汗水滴到郑在玹脸上，那张年轻的面孔变得亮晶晶的，一种新鲜又膨胀的感觉开始发酵，在他心里慢慢顶替了先前发现在玹想要爱自己或者已经开始爱自己的那种打击。

原来还在以为在玹是小孩子，徐英浩这么想着，目光落到鞋柜上包装好的礼物，赴约的时候还是带了过去。

郑在玹很快把咖啡喝完，到后面就在单纯地咔咔咬着冰块，他手边还带了摄像机，是答应粉丝做的日常生活vlog。他们不咸不淡地聊着一些简单的事情，徐英浩把礼物放在桌面，不着急给郑在玹，也不着急说，只是问他新角色准备的怎么样。

“很简单的角色，是那种学校学长，哥知道的。”

徐英浩就恍然大悟地点点头，他说很好，很适合在玹嘛，在玹什么都能做得很好，我要是过着学校生活，我也会喜欢在玹这样的人。

郑在玹仍然蠢蠢欲动着，他知道徐英浩的话并没有别的意思，对方真的就只是善于称赞的人而已，但仍然为此内心波动。他关了摄像头，用眼神指了指那个小巧的包装礼盒，问，是哥给我准备的礼物吗？

郑在玹拆开来看，是一枚芝加哥纪念币和七张两美元的纸钞。他抬头看徐英浩，对方咬着吸管出神并没有很在意他的目光。他把东西都放进钱包，又装进背包里，笑着说，哥知道我没有收藏这个爱好吧。

徐英浩也不太知道，离开芝加哥的时候他还是拿上了自己小时候的东西。那天清晨他醒过来，郑在玹就睡在一旁，平静地呼吸，额前的刘海搭在眉骨上，很像以前。明明肩膀也宽阔起来，甚至连脸颊线条都比以前更坚硬，但仍然让徐英浩不可遏制地开始回忆，趴在地上赶作业的在玹，因为可爱被自己捏捏脸颊的在玹。

自己也有想要大声喊着请爱我的阶段，比起被爱，徐英浩更想去付出爱一点，所以他也不是从一开始就这么游刃有余地充满爱，徐英浩被称赞有爱的时候，也会想着替自己辩解一句，这也是我努力的结果。

这么想着好像就开始理解在玹，所以想把自己小时候的收藏品一并送给他，就像补偿那段相同的时光一样。

徐英浩送郑在玹回宿舍，路上郑在玹想要再打开相机，但相机已经没电了。于是他重新翻了翻背包，钱包就在最上面的位置，里面装着那几两元张纸钞和芝加哥纪念币。他就在副驾驶的位置，不太好在把东西拿出来，只好隔着背包若有所思地抿着嘴。

在芝加哥郑在玹跟徐英浩母亲聊过天，他们席地坐在钢琴旁边，那位女士跟徐英浩如出一辙地充满热情，听她讲她的漂亮孩子John，“我们John是和外表不一样的孩子嘛，小时候会想着未来的婚礼攒下少见的两元纸钞，也会因为自己长得太高而不敢靠近刚出生的狗崽。”

车子停在宿舍的门口，徐英浩并没有要一起进去的意思，他看着郑在玹解开安全带，然后久违地捏了捏郑在玹的脸颊，说，在玹回去看看哥的节目吧，有件事情不太说得出口，但是在玹也千万不要误会。

节目里的徐英浩剪掉了金色的长发，虽然郑在玹没有说，但是他很喜欢徐英浩针织帽下藏不住的金色发尾和鬓角。徐英浩重新染了稳重的深色，以观众熟悉的模样出现在屏幕里，他呆在录音室里，手肘压着椅子扶手，整个人陷进椅子里。屏幕里的徐英浩状态很松弛，他用无比自然的语气说明了乐队的解散，并决定转去做幕后。他无意识咬着嘴唇，听pd提出逐渐的问题。

郑在玹这才明白自己巡演前签下的演员合约是什么，也才明白为什么他要跟经纪人犹豫地和徐英浩皱着眉点头。

“有点遗憾，如果这次巡演能够到芝加哥开一次就好了。”

徐英浩开始回忆乐队生活，郑在玹开始出神，他听到pd最后一个问题：结束乐队生活后，最可能会怀念的是什么？节目组在这里好像在刻意煽情，留了很长的空白时间，只能看见徐英浩的胸膛随着呼吸缓慢地起伏着，慎重又珍贵地思考，然后慢慢浮现他一贯的笑容。

咔哒。郑在玹在答案即将脱口而出的时候关掉了电视，他很大力地拉开自己的背包翻找手机，钱包被意外地带出来落在地板上。

那枚银色的，刻着芝加哥浮雕的纪念币也跟着跌了出来。郑在玹附身去捡，再次直起腰身就平静下来。他反复摩挲这那枚纪念币，想起那天晚上的徐英浩。徐英浩倚着阳台栏杆，穿着黑白细条纹的体恤，他刚洗了澡，下巴上浮着点点胡茬，刘海被随意地掖到耳后，夜幕中的眉眼间松软疲惫，看向郑在玹的目光却很内敛，镇静得出奇，却无法从动弹，好像很快就会被掀起一些波动来，然后轻声说，如果想的话。

郑在玹捏着手机，努力抿紧了嘴巴，他给徐英浩发消息：“看了哥的节目^^哥会怀念的原来是这个啊。”

徐英浩好像在等着他的消息，他甚至没有离开，停在路边的吉普车尾不断闪烁着红色的灯光。

“在玹也说说看吧，兴许会是一样的。”徐英浩知道郑在玹不会看到结尾，所以不知道自己的答案，他不想让郑在玹为自己感到难过，也不会想有人能够怀念他。

郑在玹也同样知道，英浩哥这样做，如果在我面前可能会露出一贯温柔又游刃有余的笑容，但或许没有了那种信心，所以提前离开了。徐英浩这样做，好像是为了自己不会因此自责，好像徐英浩不会难过，自己也不会因此觉得受伤或难过。

最后郑在玹拿起手机，没再试着挤出笑容，他稳重微微颤抖的指尖，答非所问地发送，看来哥不会是我奇怪胜负欲的奖品啊。


End file.
